


pretty good first kiss?

by buckysteves



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, Girl MC/Reader, Kissing, Love Confessions, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Steve is a really good kisser, and foreplay, it's pretty much just making out and cute banter, light smut in chapter 2, originally a oneshot now a twoshot, reader likes pancakes, takes place around age of ultron/before civil war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysteves/pseuds/buckysteves
Summary: You're an assistant to the Avengers working in the Avengers Tower. You are deeply in love with your co-worker, Steve Rogers. Who wouldn't be? You leave the room during a party at the tower because you are frustrated and jealous seeing other people flirt with him. He follows you to see if you're okay. Lots of kissing and touching ensues.(edit: new chapter added!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first ever x reader fic! thanks for reading :)

I wandered into the foyer, tired of the meaningless party chatter and watching party guests flirting and fawning over Steve. It pissed me off to see them trying to get with him when they didn't take the time to really get to know him. I, on the other hand, did know him, and I knew was sweet, generous, focused, smart, and a great artist- I could go on.

“You alright?”

I turned around. Steve was holding two beers, standing in the foyer doorway. He still looked infuriatingly handsome in his blue shirt, my favorite, and his collar was a bit wrinkled so it lay lopsided on his neck. He looked concerned, his head tilted slightly the way it sometimes did when he looked at me. “I brought you a drink.” He held it out to me with a small and slightly worried smile.

I accepted it gratefully. “Um, yeah. Thanks. I'm fine. Just…” I wanted to make an excuse and say I needed to get something, but I decided not to lie. I was tired of covering up my feelings and lying to myself. And to Steve. I couldn't continue to lie to him. It was frustrating. He meant too much to me. It was stupid, I hated it. I loved him.

I needed to tell him. I needed to finally be honest with him.

“Actually, I wanted some quiet. I needed to get away from… all that.” I took a deep breath, avoiding his gaze so I wouldn't lose my nerve. “And I'm glad you're with me, I kinda have to talk to you.” I finally looked up at him, already feeling my cheeks starting to burn.

Steve’s brow furrowed, serious as ever. “Oh?” He set his beer down on the lamp table and took a step forward into the room, reaching his foot behind him to shut the door. He came closer to me, crossing his arms and tilting his head down to look into my eyes with his concerned blue ones. He seemed to search my face for a sign of the problem. “What's wrong, what is it?”

I couldn't speak right away on account of the fact that his face and lips were only inches away from mine. I forgot what it was like to have Steve's undivided attention. The way he looked at me honestly, openly, clouded my vision and made my brain hazy. Plus, I probably shouldn't have had those drinks. I set my beer down next to his.

“Steve, I know you've been concerned about me lately… and you don't need to be, I'm fine… but I know I've been acting stranger… than usual.” I swallowed. “Uh, I guess, the thing is, I've been having trouble working with you, because…” His eyes were patient. And God, were they blue. This was harder to do than I thought.

“Because you…” I looked at his face, his eyebrows, his lips. “Distract me.”

His eyebrows creased in confusion. I couldn't bring myself to speak again for a moment. Slowly, I saw a thought go through his head, and his expression changed, forehead uncreased. Was that… Understanding? Surprise? Hope? He inhaled, sounding slightly unsteady. His eyes flicked from mine to my lips and back, searching my face again.

“Steve, I… like you.” I almost stuttered, my palms sweat, my cheeks flamed. My gaze dropped, I couldn't bear to look at him. “I have feelings for you, I have for a long time, but it's been really difficult lately, wanting you…” I began to blurt out, unable to stop myself. It was like a floodgate of pathetic, vulnerable emotion had opened in my throat, released by alcohol. “I like you ... a lot, and it's a problem, because I want you, Steve-”

I was cut off by a warm hand coming to rest along my jaw. I looked up, caught off guard. Steve's face and eyes were full of an emotion I hadn't seen before. It was a look full of warmth, awe, longing. Affection. It took my breath away.

His head tilted again, and he exhaled from parted lips. I could feel his breath. He was so close. Getting closer. I couldn't move, I didn't want to. I couldn't help but lean closer too.

“Thank god,” he whispered in a soft, unsteady way I had never heard from him. “Finally-”

He leaned all the way in, pressing his lips to mine. He kissed me gently.

I gasped against his mouth, unable to contain my emotion. I pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pressing a hand to his cheek. I kissed him back, deeper, our mouths moving against one another. His hand moved from my jaw, slid down my neck, my shoulders, coming to rest on the small of my back. I shivered against him. His other arm wrapped around and I felt his fingers in my hair, on the back of my head. His mouth was warm, soft, lips eager- even better than I had imagined it all those times. And then his mouth opened slightly more and I felt his tongue. I couldn't help but give a small moan, it was too good, he was too good.

At my sound, he moved even closer, held me tighter so we were flush against one another. He kissed me entirely, and my senses were full of nothing but him, his scent, his warmth, his arms, everything Steve- I was overwhelmed.

After an immeasurable moment, we broke apart, both breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against mine, not moving at all so we were still wrapped in an embrace. My heart was racing, I felt light headed. We remained like that for a moment, him holding me close as we breathed each other's air.

“Wow.” The word escaped me in a shaky breath. I was in shock, hazy, wonderful, love-struck shock.

His face moved forward slightly and he nuzzled against my nose with his. I had never imagined he would be this tactile, or gentle. My heart swelled.

“Pretty good first kiss?” I heard a little laugh in his voice. He sounded unbelievably sweet. I was lost in it for a moment.

“Yeah,” I laughed in amazement with him. I had forgotten everything, the place, the time, the situation. I only knew him and me. This incredible moment. “It feels almost too good to be true.”

He looked up at me then, eyes still so affectionate it was almost hard to look. “It’s not… it’s true. I want you, too. I like you. A lot.”

If possible, I blushed even more. The words seemed unreal, as unreal as every time I'd dreamt I would hear them. I gave another amazed laugh. I felt him around me, his body against mine. “Steve…” I couldn't think of anything else to say, I had no words.

I kissed him this time, needing more. I held on to him almost desperately. He sighed against my lips and I felt him kiss me, harder than before. This one was slower, filled with more longing and a stronger kind of heat. I felt dizzy.

Suddenly he spun us and stepped forward, pushing us so my back was against the door. I gave a surprised sound, clutching him even closer. I kind of wanted to congratulate him on the good move but in that moment I wouldn't have ended that kiss for anything in the world. I settled for stroking his shoulders in praise, caressing all that I had been longing forever to touch, moving my hands up the back of his neck and running my fingers through his hair. I felt him groan. His lips and tongue began to move deeper as the kiss gained a kind of urgency. I could taste the hard apple cider he had been drinking, and it was definitely intoxicating. He pressed me against the door, and I relished in the feeling of his strong body against mine. He made another move that caught me by surprise, moving his hand from the small of my back to my thighs and hitching me up, so that I was off the ground and my legs were around his waist. He was on me so the door held me up against him, and his hand came to rest on my backside, supporting me. I felt his heat, and something else caught my attention that I felt against me where our bodies met, between my legs. He was hard for me. I moaned, in euphoria.

His lips moved from mine to my neck, pressing hot kisses. I tilted my head back, my arms around him tightened. I heard myself make a noise again, this time louder. I realized something.

“Steve,” I said breathlessly.

“Hm?” He hummed against my neck. I shivered.

“Someone might hear.. ” I felt him nip my collarbone and lost my train of thought.

“I don't care. Do you?” His lips moved against my throat.

I gave a shocked laugh that he, always full of caring and worry, could say that so casually. “Uh… kinda… oh… maybe, not really.” His hands moved against me, distracting. I completely forgot what I said and went to kiss his forehead, his hair, breathing him in.

All of a sudden he paused. His head lifted, looking thoughtful. I noticed his lips were pink and swollen. I felt another pang of lust in my chest at the sight. “Huh?”

“Actually…” He said, his eyes dazed as he pondered something. “You have a good point. If someone hears, they'll probably bother us.” He looked at me, eyes warm and lingering. “You're so smart…” One of his hands came up to brush my hair back. “And…” His mouth met mine again. I nearly swooned. But wait, we had an issue to deal with.

“Steve,” I giggled, moving my head back. I tried to catch my breath. “So should we move somewhere?”

He watched my lips as I spoke, not responding for a moment. “Yes. Right.”

“Should we go to… one of the... rooms…” It was so hard to focus on anything when he was touching me.

His eyes brightened. “Great idea. Your room's closer.” With that, he backed up from the door, not putting me down, supporting my weight with one arm. I laughed at the movement, holding my arms around his neck. He turned us around and started walking swiftly down the hall, turning out of the foyer and down my corridor. We went up a step and then we were at the door to my room.

“Key?” He lifted up his hand, eyes joking.

“Back pocket.” I smiled, not moving my eyes from his, wanting to see what he'd do.

He squinted slightly, looking amused, and more playful than I'd ever seen him. “I see.” I felt his fingers reach into my pocket, searching a moment before pulling the card out. “Found it.” He shifted me against him, our bodies sliding, so he could be free to open the door. I heard the door beep and and we were in the room with the door shut faster than I could realize what happened.

I let my shoes drop off my feet next to the threshold. He threw the key on my desk and walked us over to my bed. Standing over it, I felt him hesitate, seeming suddenly unsure. He gave me a nervous glance and he looked so adorable with his flushed cheeks and pink lips that I kissed them both, holding his face in my hands.

“Oh, Steve,” I sighed. “Steve.”

He kissed me back, regaining confidence, moving against me once more. He leant down and dropped me down on the bed and I let out a giggle. He grinned, kicking off his shoes and lying next to me, taking me into his big arms. He kissed my forehead, the tip of my nose, before coming back to my lips and giving me one so passionate and deep that I was once again breathless and moving my lips hungrily against his. It was too much, too hypnotic. I ran my tongue against his and bit his bottom lip gently, indulging in the moan I got from him.

“I want you so bad,” I whispered into his mouth, trying to catch his tongue again.

I felt him inhale sharply, his breath quickening once more and movements seeming to change, hands stronger on me, unyielding.

“You’ve got me.”

He shifted us so I was on top, my legs straddling him. I felt him in between my thighs again, pressing against me, and my breathing caught. I hesitated for just a second, wondering how he would react. Then, I grinded my hips forward, against his, so that thing that was happening between him and my thighs was met with euphoric friction, the feeling intensifying.

“Oh-” He moaned loudly at this and I bit my lip with satisfaction. “God-” He clutched me tighter, pulling me down to kiss me urgently. “Do that again,” his  voice sounding weak. “Please.”

If could be any hotter for him, that did it. I moved our bodies together again, head spinning at the feeling, and he made a choked noise before catching my lips again as if he needed them to survive.

With a swift movement, he flipped us over so he was on top of me, lying between my legs, against my ribs. He was all over me, all around me. I pulled at him, an arm holding his lips to mine. I moved my other hand to his waist, underneath his shirt, my fingers pressing against his side, feeling the warm skin there. 

“I love how you look in this shirt,” I moved to kiss his neck, hot and slow, tasting his skin. “But I think it would look even better on my floor.”

He snorted adorably at the cheesy pick-up line. He tilted his neck so I had better access. “Go ahead and…” He gave a content sigh as I licked a spot below his jaw. “...take it off, then.”

I leaned back so I could see his face. He was flushed, eyes glowing, more alive than ever. I held his gaze as I began unbuttoning his shirt. He watched me, his eyes darkening. I finished with the buttons and opened his shirt over his chest. I looked down at his muscles, watching them move with his lungs heaving softly. I put my hands on his abdomen, and then dragged my palms up in one long, slow stroke, feeling up from his belly button up to his pecs, and down again. He was too perfect, illuminated like a god in the moonlight coming from the window. I couldn’t pull my eyes away. 

I heard him give a breathy chuckle. “Do you only like me for my muscles?” 

I giggled, breaking my gaze away to look back at him. “You caught me,” I joked.

But then I paused, realizing that he might doubt me. I didn’t want him to ever think that. But at the moment I didn’t want to be totally sappy and start confessing my unconditional love. So, shaking my head a bit, I gave him a long look with which I tried to send the message of how much he really meant to me. I put my hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes and running a thumb over his cheekbone. 

He looked back, and his eyes seemed to understand me. He smiled, and leaned forward to give me another kiss, this one much softer, gentler, and more chaste than before. After, he lingered close, resting his head on mine.

Then I pushed his shirt of his shoulders and he moved, helping me remove it and pull it off his arms. I threw it off the side of the bed and watched it land on the floor. I pointed. “See?” I heard him laugh.

But then I looked back and lost my words, overwhelmed with the sight of the shirtless Steve in my bed, hovering over me, so close. So beautiful.

I tilted my head to brush my lips against his neck again, running my hands over his bare back. “Steve…”

“Is it your turn now?” He gave me a playful look.

“What?” 

“Can I... take your shirt off?”

I felt my cheeks heat as he watched my face. The fact that he asked me made it feel a thousand times more intimate. I nodded, grinning, and lifted my arms over my head.

He smiled sheepishly. I felt his hands come slowly under my tee, against the skin of my waist. My breath held. They moved a little more upwards, and then caught the fabric and pulled it up over my head. I shimmied out of it as gracefully as I could manage. Then he flung it away and I heard it land near his. 

There I lay in my bra- thank god I had worn my nice lacy one today- below him. I rested my hands on his shoulders. I felt his gaze on me, my chest. His breath had gotten faster, and his hands came to where they had been on my waist.

“You look… so sexy.”

I held back a giggle. “Thanks.”

The humor I found in the moment was lost when his eyes met mine. They were filled with a kind of lust that made my insides flutter.

He kissed me suddenly, strongly, and I felt his hands stroke my bare skin. I shivered into his touch. Then, they moved upwards, slowly onto the sides of my bra. I felt him lick my upper lip and I moaned. I wrapped my legs around him, the intensity coming back between us. I ground my hips up, desperate for more. His lips moved from my lips, down my neck slowly, then to my chest. My heart felt like it would explode. He kissed between my breasts, and I made an involuntary high pitched noise. I felt him smile.

His hands followed the fabric to the back of my bra, and before I could notice, he had unclipped it.

I gave a small gasp. “Wow… you’re good at that.”

“Beginner's luck,” he said against my chest.

Both of our voices were hoarse. Then, gently, I felt him pull the straps down and off, removing the bra so I lay completely exposed. I heard it join our tops on the floor.

I gave a long sigh, arching my back, giving myself up to the blissful feeling of his bare skin on mine. “Touch me,” I whispered, breathless.

He exhaled shakily. His hands moved from my sides to over my breasts. His warm palms felt them softly, and I felt the pleasure of it between my thighs.

I felt myself go wild with desire. I lifted his face and kissed him with all I had. Our tongues entangled and I pressed our hips together, hearing him groan with pleasure-

“Y/N?” 

We both froze at the voice at my door.

 “Y/N, are you in there?” A knock.

 Our eyes widened, panicked.

“It's Alex!” I whisper-hissed at Steve. I pushed him off me, jumping out of bed.

“Just a minute!” I called to the door, crossing my arms over my naked chest. “Here, hide under the covers!” I yanked the comforter up and over him, then burying him in a couple pillows. I grabbed a hoodie off my desk chair and pulled it over my head frantically, running to the door. I pulled it open only enough so I could see what Alex wanted.

Alex, my coworker and Maria Hill’s assistant, stood in her party dress. “There you are! Where'd you go? We've been looking for you." 

“Uh, I just got tired, thought I'd go to bed.”

She raised her eyebrows at me. “Oh.” She looked me up and down. “Okay.”

“Yeah.” Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the covers move and Steve get out of bed. He crept towards me. 

“Are you feeling sick?” Alex asked.

“No, no, I'm fine,” I said as casually as I could. Steve sneaked along the wall to to my side, hiding on the other side of the door. He winked at me, holding a finger to his lips. I desperately tried to keep a straight face while keeping my head turned to Alex. 

“Have you seen Rogers?” As she said this, he covered his mouth to contain a snort. 

“No, not since the party. Maybe he went out with Sam?”

“No, actually Sam's still here…”

Steve’s fingers moved to take my hand off the back side of the door. He brought it to his lips, french kissing my palm. A hysterical giggle escaped my lips.

Alex stopped mid-sentence of whatever she was saying, staring at me with wide eyes that questioned my sanity.

“Oh, I'm sorry, Alex, I'm just so drunk.”

Steve was holding back more laughter beneath my hand, his shoulders shaking with the effort.

Alex continued to stare at me incredulously. I didn't know what else to say.

“Uh… Good night.” With that, I shut the door in her face.

Steve was on me instantly, pulling me into his arms. “You are a horrible actress,” he breathed into my ear. 

I waited until I heard Alex's footsteps leaving before I dared to speak again. When I did, I pushed him back towards the bed. “You're going to pay for that.” I gave him another shove so he landed on his back on the bed, bouncing.

 “Thank god,” he said eyebrows waggling suggestively. His hands reached for my thighs, pulling me forward so I was standing between his legs as he sat.

“Now where were we, captain?” I slid my hands on his shoulders, moving closer.

He stopped. “Wait, that's weird.”

“What?”

“You calling me captain.”

“Why?”

“It makes me feel like I’m supposed to give you orders.”

I giggled. “And that's a bad thing?"

“Well…” His gaze lowered shyly, and then returned. “I'd prefer it to be the other way around.”

That turned me on. I felt my insides heat up once more. “Oh… so does that mean you're gonna call _me_ captain?”

He let out an adorable chuckle. “If that's what you're into.”

“We'll see.” I leant down to kiss him, continuing where we left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading! if you liked it, let me know with some kudos! :D <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends! so this lil fic was originally just going to be a oneshot but I recently had the urge to add a second part! it's pretty much just more making out and cute banter. hope you enjoy :D <3

I awoke in the morning bleary-eyed and confused at the heavy arm that was slung over my waist. Soft, early morning light came in from the open window and cast the room in a purplish glow.

I heard the soft breathing from behind me, and as my mind cleared, I remembered what happened last night- and just who was in bed with me.

I was suddenly overtook with a giddy and blissful wave of happiness. Steve was in my bedroom! On my bed! Spooning me! I could hardly believe my luck.

I took a moment to fully appreciate the feel of his muscled arm around me, and his solid presence against my back. I felt his warm breath against my shoulder as he slept.

The air of my room outside of our cozy bubble was cold as a chilly morning breeze blew in. I regretted leaving the window open, but felt grateful for both the covers and the company keeping the bed warm.

I felt Steve give a little sigh in his sleep and his arm shifted against my side, pulling me closer. I tried my best not to squeal with delight. I carefully turned around in his embrace, not wanting to wake him but wanting to see his face. He must have been a deep sleeper, because he stayed sound asleep even as I moved to look at him.

His hair was ruffled and stuck up every which way atop his head. His lips were parted slightly, still looking quite pink from last night. His expression was peaceful and I lay there for a while just admiring him.

The moment was broken by my stomach grumbling. I realized I was starving. I glanced my alarm clock over Steve's bare shoulder. It was quarter after six. I know we left the party really early last night, and I think the last time I had glanced at the clock last night it was ten-thirty. I held back a snort. That meant we probably both fell asleep before midnight. Wow. Some party guests we were.

I looked back at Steve again, thinking about last night. Sure, I had been tipsy when all of this happened, but it must've been real. I thought about all the things we said to one another. It couldn't have been just a one night stand. Besides, Steve couldn't even get drunk. And the fact that he was still here had to mean something, right?

My stomach growled again and I couldn't ignore it. Breakfast was calling me. I snuggled up closer and kissed both of Steve's cheeks.

“Steve…” I spoke in a quiet, sing-song voice. “Rise and shine.”

He stirred a little and hummed.

“Steve Rogers.” I kissed his nose. “Stevie.”

He yawned and flexed his arm around me. Then, his eyes opened, blinking in the light as they focused on my face.

Once he recognized me, he gave a sleepy smile.

“Hey.” I couldn't help but smile back at him like a goof. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” He moved the hand that wasn't rested on my back to rub his eyes.

“How'd you sleep?”

“Perfect.” He pulled me closer. “You?”

I forgot about breakfast. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cuddled against his chest. I kissed his throat. “Perfect.”

He sighed happily and we laid there for a moment just enjoying each other's company in tranquil silence.

He nuzzled his nose against my forehead after a while. “I would kiss you but I'm afraid I have morning breath.”

I gave a soft laugh. “Same here.” 

We fell back into comfortable silence. I felt him press his cheek against the top of my head and one of his hands traced mesmerizing patterns down my spine. I shivered and closed my eyes, almost purring.

“What are you thinking?” He asked after a minute. His voice was still deep and husky with sleep.

I smiled to myself. “About how incredibly happy I am right now.”

He paused for a moment, then he squeezed me so tight I could feel his pulse against my cheek. He kissed my hair. “Me too.” I heard his smile in his voice.

His hand continued stroking up and down my spine and I was quiet for a moment. That was distracting.

I remembered the reason I had woken him up in the first place. “Also I'm thinking that I'm really hungry.”

He gave a laugh. “Breakfast time.”

“Yay.” I pulled myself up from his arms, lifting my head out of the crook of his neck. I arched my back into a long stretch, adjusting my bra and reaching over the edge of the bed for a shirt.

Steve glanced at the time. “I’ve got to sneak back to my room before anyone notices I’m not there… everyone's probably either still asleep or too hungover to notice if I head up now.” He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Wouldn't want anyone to catch me wearing the same clothes as last night.” He pulled on his slacks.

I giggle at the thought of Steve getting caught doing the walk of shame by Natasha or Sam. Or worse, Tony. He'd never hear the end of it. “Yeah.” I caught a glance of myself in my desk mirror. Yikes. My hair was a mess and there were mascara smudges under my eyes. “I should take a shower.”

“I need one too.” He stood up, turning to me. “How about I go first and start breakfast up in my room, and then you can sneak up after you're ready?”

I smiled. He’d make breakfast? “Sounds great. What's on the menu?”

“Pancakes?”

This man was perfect.

I bounced on my knees with excitement, getting a hopping start before leaping off the bed at him. He caught me with no effort, his hands gripping my hips before gently lowering me to my feet on the floor. 

“Good answer?” He was laughing.

“Great answer. I love pancakes.” I reached down to pick up his shirt off the floor. He pulled it on, starting to button it up but I pushed his hands away and took over. I felt his gaze on my face as I worked on the buttons.

When I finished, I straightened his collar. “Now, where are your socks…”

After helping him find his shoes and phone, I opened the door for him. I blushed to myself as I remembered the incident with Alex at the door last night.

He turned to me to say goodbye, then noticed my pink cheeks. He grinned. “See you.” He grabbed my hand and kissed it, winking.

I giggled, pushing him out into the hall. “See you. Thirty minutes?”

“Got it.” He checked to make sure the coast was clear before making a right towards the elevator.

As soon as he was gone, I shut the door and ran for the bathroom. I had a half hour to shower and look my cutest.

I tried my best to take a speedy shower, but I couldn't help relax under the hot stream of water, in as good of a mood as I was. I always tended to take long showers. I hummed tunes to myself and savored in the scent of my coconut body wash.

I hopped out, brushed my teeth, did my hair, and got dressed in an efficient fashion. I chose my favorite jeans and a soft, lavender cotton shirt that Steve had complimented once. I put on a little makeup and managed to get out the door with five minutes to spare.

The hallways and elevator were quiet and empty, thankfully. It was strange to walk in silence through the normally bustling tower. I guessed that everyone had just partied too hard the night before.

I took the elevator up to Steve's apartment, which really was an entire floor he had to himself. It was eight floors above mine. I would be lying if I said I wasn't envious.

The elevator dinged and announced the floor. I stepped out into the tiny hall that came before Steve’s front door. He had left it slightly ajar so I could walk in.

I stepped into his huge apartment, shutting the door behind me. The sunlight slanted in from the glass walls that gave a breathtaking view of New York City below. I heard the radio playing a jazz station. The scent of cooking bacon filled the air. I padded across the wood floors in sock feet towards the kitchen, my mouth watering.

Steve was standing at the stove, looking freshly showered with his hair wet and pushed back. He was wearing a red tee shirt and gray sweatpants. I was both appreciative and incredulous that he was able to look so great in absolutely anything he wore.

He must've heard me sneak in because he called over his shoulder. “Y/N?” I saw him pour some pancake batter on a skillet. “You like blueberries?”

I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. “I love them.” I pressed my face between his shoulder blades, inhaling the now-familiar scent of his laundry detergent. “Smells delicious.” I peeked around his arm to watch the bacon and pancakes cook. He sprinkled a handful of blueberries on a pancake. Then, he took me under his arm, turning to tilt my chin with his other hand and kiss me.

I gave a surprised but pleased sound as I kissed him back, taking my time to enjoy the first one that I had all morning. Wow. It was just as good as the night before. Even better, if that was even possible. He caressed my cheek once before pulling away.

“Mmm.” He looked down at me, blue eyes twinkling. His thumb lingered on my bottom lip. “Minty fresh.”

I laughed. “It is. Can I have one more?” I pulled him back to my lips, dragging my hands up his neck. His mouth was soft and warm. I kissed him deeper.

He shivered under my fingers, holding me close. After too short a time, he broke away again, but only to flip the pancake. His left arm still pinned me to his side, his fingers sliding over my hip.

“I didn't know you were so skilled at making breakfast.”

“It's the most important meal of the day.” He fixed me a plate with pancakes, bacon, maple syrup, and some blueberries. “Here.”

“Oh my god, Steve. This looks so good. Thank you.” I popped a few blueberries in my mouth and practically ran to sit at the kitchen island across from him. “Thank you, thank you.”

He smiled and made his own plate before turning off the stove and sitting down as well. “My pleasure.”

We both were ravenous, so conversation was pushed aside as we both dug in. Neither of us looked up from our plates for a few minutes. It was delicious.

I took a bite of my third pancake. “Mmmm.” My fork clinked against my plate. “Holy sh- uh, shoot, Steve, chocolate chips? You’re a miracle.” I noticed he had set out a pot of coffee along with two mugs so I poured us both some. I noticed he hadn’t put out any cream or sugar and I smiled to myself knowing he remembered that I liked my coffee black. He hummed his thanks, taking his mug.

I ate my last strip of bacon and realized I had finished my plate in record time. I sipped my coffee slowly, feeling pleasantly full, and started to glance around his apartment. I had never been in it long enough to truly appreciate how spacious yet cozy it was. It was tidy, but some things were scattered here and there around the main room and kitchen that made it look lived-in. I glanced to the opposite wall, where old-looking photos and posters hung in rows. He also had a bulletin board with recent photos of his friends pinned on it. I recognized a Polaroid from last year’s Christmas party- me, him, Natasha, and Clint all squeezed together on Tony’s white sofa.

I looked over towards the living room, appreciating the huge leather couch covered in wool blankets. He had no television, but a silver Macbook sat on the glass coffee table, plugged into an outlet. The radio was perched on an end table and continue to play soft jazz tunes. Across the living room was a staircase that led up to the bedroom loft.

What had he called this place before? His “room?” I pictured my own room, a rectangular matchbox-sized dorm, and held back a laugh.

“You have such a nice place...” I saw him looking at me from the corner of my eye. I was so distracted looking around at his incredible apartment that I hadn’t noticed he had been staring. I turned back to him. “What is it?”

His eyes met mine. He gave a crooked grin and I felt my heartbeat pound in my chest. “Nothing.” He sipped his coffee. “You’re beautiful.”

My cheeks immediately burned. Jesus, why did he have to be so perfect? I glanced down into my mug, “Thank you,” I mumbled. I was afraid if I met his earnest gaze again that I might start crying happy tears. So instead, I started grabbing our empty plates and stood up. “I’ll do the dishes.”

“You don’t have to-”

“Please, Steve, let me help. You did make us such an incredible breakfast after all.” I kissed his cheek as I passed him on the way to the sink. “It’s only polite, you know.”

He opened his mouth as if to protest, but then shut as he decided against it, probably knowing he wouldn’t be able to convince me anyway. Instead, he helped gather the rest of the dishes and pans and set them in the sink for me. He picked up a dishtowel from the cabinet. “At least let me dry.”

“Fine, okay.” I filled the basin with soapy water and got to work, humming along to the radio. We were a pretty good team, getting through the dishes pretty quickly. Once they were all set in the drying rack, I had barely towelled off my hands when Steve tugged on the belt loops of my jeans, pulling me into him. He kissed along my jaw, one arm encircling my shoulders, pressing me against his chest.

“Wait-” I started to say.

“Shhh.” He cut me off with a kiss. Unfair.

“But shouldn’t we put-” I tried again.

“Later,” he whispered against my lips, effectively silencing me. I forgot about anything other than his mouth and wandering hands. Now, in the place of minty freshness, he tasted like coffee and maple syrup.

I slid my hands over his chest and arms as we kissed. He seemed more confident this morning and I was loving it. He took two steps forward, pushing me back until I was pressed against the kitchen island. His arms rested on the counter on either side of me and I was delightfully trapped. I ran my hands through his still-damp hair and tugged gently. He gave a gratifying moan.

I pulled back from his mouth, surprised. “Whoa. Well that was interesting.”

His eyes opened to look at me, lids heavy. “Hmmm?”

I smirked, getting an idea. I moved my mouth to his ear, kissing his earlobe before whispering to him. “This.” I pulled his hair again, a tiny bit harder this time. He moaned again, sounding breathless.

“Oh… hey, no that’s not…” He trailed off as I kissed along his ear again. I heard him swallow.

“Do you like it when I pull your hair, Steve?”

I felt his cheek go red hot against mine. I pulled back to fully appreciate his blush.

“No, that’s not fair- I mean, no, I don’t, and- it’s not interesting-” He stuttered, giving himself away.

“I disagree,” I said, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before my next words. “I think it’s very interesting. And I think you do like it.” Another kiss. “And I think you’re a bad liar.”

“Whatever.” His voice was rough with desire. Abruptly, he lifted me up so I was no longer pressed against the counter, but sitting on top of it. I gave a startled squeak, which turned into my own moan when his hands stroked from my knees to the tops of my thighs, before stopping and giving them a squeeze. I opened my knees so he could step between them, and his hands continued, drifting up to grab my waist, sliding me closer. He moved his mouth from mine to my neck. His tongue was hot. One of his hands started back down from my waist, skirting lower and lower, slowly, teasingly. Then it stopped. My breath caught.

“Can I…?” I felt him speak, lips on my throat. “Is this okay?”

I nodded, almost speechless. “Yes.” My voice was as hoarse as his.

My heart was pounding and I could hear my blood rushing in my veins. His fingers unbuttoned my jeans, slowly pulled down my polka-dot underwear, and then I felt his warm hand against me. I gave a breathy moan, trembling, grasping him closer. “Yes...”

Steve’s breathing was quick and unsteady, like mine was after I’d run a mile. He kissed me hard, then, urgently. “Oh my god… you’re-”

His thumb moved in a new way and I moaned loudly this time. I tugged on his hair again without really realizing it.

“Jesus... Christ.” He pressed his mouth to mine again. I probably would have been shocked at hearing those words escape his mouth if I hadn’t been so… preoccupied.

I started pulling my shirt off, wanting to feel more of him on my skin. He helped me. It occurred to me that it was sort of funny that I had spent energy getting some decent clothes on and now, here I was, taking them off again.

It was different than last night, more intense. In the light of day, I could see all of him, every expression, every slight adjustment of his body.

I sighed into his mouth. I wanted to touch him too, to make him feel every blissful thing that I was feeling. I moved one of my hands from his hair, down his torso until I reached his waistband. “Steve?”

He nodded swiftly, his cheek brushing my own. It was burning hot. “Yes-” He exhaled shakily. “Please-”

He didn’t need to tell me twice. I undid his the tie of his sweats quickly, doing my best not to fumble, and reached past his boxers to feel his erection. We were so close that when he moaned, I felt his warm breath rush over my neck. My throat suddenly felt dry. God, did I want him. It was ridiculous how much I wanted him.

I stroked him, concentrating, reading his reactions, indulging in his every sound. He rested his head on my shoulder, watching my hand, and I pressed slow kisses along his jaw.

After what must have been a minute or so, he lifted his head. “Wait-”

I stopped, withdrawing my hand, resting it on his hip, beneath his shirt. I was going to ask what it was, but I was kind of light-headed at the moment. Instead I just hummed. “Mmm?” I dragged my teeth lightly on the edge of his ear and he shivered.

“Do you have a…”

I grinned, and my fingers moved down to my own chest and retrieved the condom I had stored in the cup of my bra. “This?”

He laughed breathlessly. “Yes.”

“I was hoping this was where breakfast would lead.” As I spoke, I finished kicking off my jeans so they dropped into a pile on the floor.

“Smart.” He reached for the silver packet, but I jerked it just out of his grasp. He glanced at me, waiting.

“You’re wearing far too many clothes. And here," I knocked on the hard countertop for effect, "is not where I would call an ideal spot for this."

His face broke into a wide smirk. Before I could catch my breath, he had scooped me up and was carrying me swiftly up the stairs to his bedroom. I couldn't help but giggle all the way, my arms and legs wrapped around him, holding on tight.

"Yes, captain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! tap that kudos if you enjoyed! if you have any feedback or thoughts feel free to leave those as well, i'd love to read them! <3
> 
> (p.s. my original draft of this chapter was longer and had waaaaay more smut that i haven't decided if i should post or not. so if anyone really wants me to post the rest of it, leave me a comment and i'll post it as a third chapter. it'll be like the sexy deleted scene i guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)
> 
> thanks again!


End file.
